Deal? : Two of a Time
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Kita tak perlu meragu, karena rasa kerap kali berubah bagi mereka yang tak ingin menunggu. [BTS Fanfiction. Kookv. Deal? Sekuel]
1. 000 : Prologue

**"Deal? Two of a Time"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, tokoh bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya T^T

 _ **Sekuel dari fanfiksi "Deal?"**_

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[000] Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lengannya dicekal tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan Taehyung nyaris melontarkan serentetan kalimat maki. Namun, sepersekon kemudian ia lekas menahannya ketika Jeon Jungkookーuntuk segala otoriter yang pemuda itu punya, _heck_ ーlebih dulu memenuhi fokusnya dan Taehyung urung protes. Setidaknya sebelum Jungkook benar-benar memojokkannya ke koridor deretan loker sepatu. Mereka berdua. Dan sepi, juga bias-bias oranye begitu sore baru saja mampir.

Taehyung memandang sepasang iris pekat di hadapannya, lalu menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. "Coba ulangi," katanya.

"Tinggal bersamaku, berbagi apartemen berdua," sahut Jungkook, oh lihat cara bagaimana manusia di depannya ini mengumbar kalimat manis bernada intimidasi. "Sekamar juga boleh."

"Oh, aku kira ajakan yang tadi itu bercanda,"

Decakan sebal, kalimat _sialan kau_ lolos dengan lancar dari bibir Jungkook. "Aku tidak pernah main-main soal ini, lho."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Satu tangan Taehyung terangkat, isyarat kecil bahwa otaknya perlu mencerna pembicaraan mereka lebih keras lagi. Ia mencium aroma citrus, Jungkook sekali, dan sadar kalau posisinya saat ini terlalu agak intim. Atau mirip roman picisan, atau istilah bahasa Jepangnya, _kabedon._ Jungkook pernah bilang kalau dirinya itu suka sekali memerangkap Taehyung dengan kedua lengannya, _aww, so cute_. "Beri aku alasan untuk ide anehmu itu,"

"Itu tidak aneh," tukas Jungkook, "tapi realistis."

"Kau mengerti bukan itu intinya,"

"Simpel saja. Kita satu kampus, jarak lumayan jauh dari rumah, kita senasib dan tinggal bersama di satu apartemen bukan ide yang buruk." Bahu berkedik tak acuh, ia memandang Taehyung lekat sembari menjungkat-jungkitkan kedua alisnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau selalu seperti ini," seloroh Taehyung, melipat lengan di depan dada; defensif. "Seenaknya mengambil keputusan tanpa membicarakannya dulu denganku."

"Aku pikir kau akan langsung setuju,"

"Aku pikir kau mau membicarakannya baik-baik,"

"Tapi ini ide yang bagus, bukan?"

"Tapi kau terlalu tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan yang jelas,"

"Begitu?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa menyukaimu perlu alasan juga?"

Taehyung bergeming. Ada panas yang merambat dari pipi, menjalar hingga telinga, kemudian seluruh wajahnya.

"Ada satu tempat yang bagus, aku sudah membelinya. Tidak jauh dari kampus, cukup jalan lima belas menit dan tidak perlu repot mengejar kereta atau bus. Tidak kecil tidak juga besar. Dua kamar tidur, dapur yang nyaman, _rooftop_ , ruang tengah dan satu ruang kosong yang bisa kau isiー"

"Kan! Apa kubilang!" Sela Taehyung, nadanya meninggi. Lipatan tangannya terlepas untuk meninju bahu kanan Jungkook, cukup keras. "Kau selalu seperti ini."

"Oke, oke, kau benar. Aku selalu seperti ini karena ini _aku,_ Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung melangkah ke samping dan memilih kabur tetapi Jungkook menghalanginya dengan gesit. "Kita bisa menempatinya sekarang, hari ini juga."

"Jungkookー"

"Dan mampir ke _minimarket_ sebentar untuk beli sikat gigi,"

Ugh, kepala Taehyung mendadak pening. Benaknya kerap kali protes, bahwa semenjak mereka SMA keras kepala memang sudah menjadi nama tengah Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda itu yang menawarinya bayaran lima ratus ribu won dan pemuda itu juga yang dengan tanpa izinnya memasuki teritori hidup Kim Taehyung. Taehyung meringis dalam hati, terkadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah lima ratus ribu won itu-yang menjadi cikal bakal hubungan mereka-bisa disebut dengan kutukan.

Omong-omong soal apartemen, sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Ibunya seringkali merekomendasikan hal yang sama namun Taehyung belum benar-benar memikirkan. Bukan karena biaya, bukan juga karena jarak, tapi karena ia tahu ibunya akan hidup seorang diri. Dan ketika ia mengutarakan kekhawatirannya itu, ibunya menggeleng tegas dan Taehyung tidak perlu mencemaskannya.

"Jungkook kepada Taehyung, aku berusaha menunggu dengan sabar," Jungkook yang pertama kali memecah hening. "Oh, aku juga lupa kulkas belum diisi bahan makanan,"

 _Demi Tuhan_. "Kau benar-benar gila,"

"Untukmu, sih, tidak masalah,"

Taehyung menekan kening Jungkook dengan gemas, kalau boleh satu tamparan ingin sekali ia berikan. Jungkook terkekeh kecil, menangkap jari-jari Taehyung, menangkupnya, sebelum ia memberinya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Satu ciuman untuk satu buku jemari dan satu garis rona yang bertambah di pipi Taehyung.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Delikan tajam. "Apa aku terlihat punya pilihan lain?"

" _Well_ ," Jungkook berdeham kecil, "tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Kau selalu seperti ini," ulang Taehyung, menepis genggaman Jungkook lalu beringsut cepat ketika pemuda jangkung itu melangkah mundur, memberikan akses untuk pergi. Taehyung menarik tali ranselnya, agak melorot tadi, lalu berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju pintu keluar. Jungkook dengan senang hati mengekor di belakang. "Apa lagi yang harus kita beli nanti?"

"Sabun mandi dan shampo, mungkin. Kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Vanila. Boleh aku beli ramen _cup_?"

"Jangan itu, tidak sehat,"

"Sudah seenaknya, melarang lagi,"

"Aku bisa memasak,"

"Memang aku tidak?" Taehyung mendengus. "Jangan lupa deterjen dan sabun cuci piring,"

"Juga kopi instan."

"Tunggu, biar aku catat," ia lekas merogoh ponsel dari saku parka, membuka aplikasi _post it_ dan mengetik ulang berbagai macam keperluan yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan. "Ada lagi tidak?"

Jungkook mengambil langkah lebar, berhenti tepat di hadapan Taehyung, lantas menunduk dan mencium sudut bibirnya dengan singkat meski meninggalkan jejak yang basah. Ketika pemuda itu kembali menegakkan tubuh, Taehyung bisa melihat binar jenaka di sepasang mata hitamnya dan ia begitu benci karena kembali jatuh kepada Jeon Jungkook, untuk segala pesona dan tingkah _absurd_ -nya, lagi dan lagi.

"Sekotak kondom, bagaimana?"

"JUNGKOOK!"

* * *

 **Tbc**


	2. 001 : Ultimatum

**"Deal? Two of a Time"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, tokoh bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya T^T

 _ **Sekuel dari fanfiksi "Deal?"**_

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[001] Ultimatum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini disimpan di mana?"

"Di lemari,"

"Iya, lemari yang mana?"

"Yang di ruang tengah, astaga, memangnya kau pikir ada berapa lemari," Taehyung berdecak, kardus berisi tumpukan komiknya ia taruh sembarangan di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia baru saja berpikir untuk menata segala hal di sana dan Jungkook menginterupsi. Ketika Taehyung berpijak di ruang tengah, ia merasa segala sesuatunya lebih luas. Jungkook bilang apartemen yang mereka tempati tidak besar dan seharusnya Taehyung tahu bahwa _besar_ dalam definisi hidup Jeon Jungkook bukan dalam angka satu banding satu.

"Kau sih, bawa-bawa ini segala," cerocos Jungkook, meletakkan patung singa di rak teratas. Taehyung menyebutnya lemari kaca, tidak berpintu, tidak juga bercermin. Kecuali beberapa laci di bagian bawah dan sekat kosong bagian tengah untuk menyimpan satu unit televisi.

"Itu barang penting," Taehyung menyikut perutnya, Jungkook meringis.

"Cuma hiasan juga,"

" _Pardon_ , benda yang kausebut _cuma hiasan_ itu benda yang _penting_ ,"

"Oh, yah?" Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat, ia mendelik dan mendapati Taehyung sibuk meniup lapisan kaca yang berdebu. "Dari siapa?"

" _Appa_ ," jeda sejenak, sekon yang sengaja tak Jungkook hitung sampai hening itu segera pecah, " _oh, damn._ Sori, lupakan. Aku bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Kau bebas kok bercerita apa saja," sahut Jungkook, menunduk dan ketika kebetulan Taehyung mendongak, satu kecupan singkat mampir di pucuk hidungnya. "Ayo pilih kamar, siapa cepat dia dapat,"

"Ap—OI!"

Langkah Jungkook lebar-lebar, melesat secepat mungkin sampai kaki kirinya nyaris tersandung ujung sofa. Namun refleks Taehyung tak kalah cepat, ia mengejar, mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan menarik keliman kaus Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon itu berhasil terhuyung, tapi tidak benar-benar terjatuh dan langkahnya tetap bergerak.

"Aku sudah _booking_ yang di sana, tidak lihat apa kardus komikku,"

"Tapi kau belum benar-benar masuk, sayang, jadi itu belum milik siapa-siapa,"

Tarikan Taehyung menguat. "Itu tempatku—argh! Kausmu bisa robek bodoh!"

"Ini kausku kenapa kau yang sewot, _eoh!_ " Jungkook berusaha menepis kerutan jemari Taehyung di ujung kausnya. Ada ruam-ruam merah, merambat jelas di setiap ruasnya dan pasti rasanya akan kebas. Jungkook mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung (oh, sedikit kecupan di buku-buku jari ramping itu selalu dapat membungkam Taehyung) meski ide itu hanya bertahan selama tiga sekon. _Tiga sekon,_ manakala ketika Taehyung melepas cengkeramannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, berjinjit untuk meraih dua bahu Jungkook, kemudian memiringkan kepala dan menghadiahi kecupan singkat di pipi kanan pemuda jangkung itu.

Tiga sekon di mana Jungkook tertegun dan tubuh mematung, kemudian gerakan gesit saat Taehyung melewatinya dengan begitu mudah.

" _Well_ , siapa cepat dia dapat," kekeh Taehyung, berlari menuju kamar kosong yang sebelumnya telah ia pilih. Kardus berisi komik diabaikan begitu saja. " _Eureka!_ "

Jungkook mengerjap, beberapa sekon berlanjut, cengirannya terpoles lebar. "Kucing sialan."

* * *

 **~O.O~**

* * *

Kalau Taehyung menelisik, gambaran Jungkook soal apartemen baru mereka memang tidak dilebih-lebihkan. Kecuali luas ukurannya, oke. Jungkook benar soal _rooftop_ di bagian atas, tempat yang bagus dan Taehyung gemas ingin memberikan beberapa modifikasi soal tanaman hias atau pot-pot kaktus kecil. Jungkook sempat protes tapi ah, siapa peduli. Dapur sudah pasti tempat yang sempurna. Ia suka dengan konter dan _minibar_ tidak jauh dari meja makan, jejeran lemari kecil di bagian atas, dan perlengkapan masak yang lengkap. Dua kamar tidur dan salah satunya berhasil Taehyung tempati, memang tidak ada yang lebih besar dan lebih kecil, tetapi kamar yang ia tempati memiliki jendela yang berhubungan langsung dengan pohon ek dan gugur daun oranyenya sempat hinggap di selipan kusen jendela. Terdengar klise, dan klasik, dan melankolis sekali, tetapi Taehyung menyukainya.

Apartemen mereka terletak di lantai delapan, lantai tertinggi dan Taehyung sempat protes karena Jungkook buruk sekali soal memilih tempat. Namun ketika _rooftop_ menjajikan _spot_ yang sempurna, Taehyung berhasil bungkam. Bayangan tentang bagaimana mengejar waktu jika terlambat atau berebut _lift_ atau juga memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai lobi lenyap seketika.

"Jadwalmu bagaimana?"

"Sejauh ini oke," sahut Taehyung lugas, _bulgogi_ di antara sumpitnya terjepit dengan erat. Pesta perayaan apartemen baru, _yeay!_ —begitu yang Jungkook bilang dan mereka sengaja menghabiskan sisa malam pada pukul setengah sembilan dengan _fast food_ bersama kumpulan daging. "Akhir semester nanti fakultasku akan adakan acara pentas seni."

"Fakultas? Jadi dari semua jurusan?"

"Hu-um,"

"Kau akan tampil? Jurusanmu selalu juara dari tahun ke tahun, bukan?"

"Nah, aku rasa itu bukan pilihan yang bagus,"

Sudut mata Jungkook mendelik, Taehyung pura-pura tidak sadar. Isi mangkuknya sebentar lagi kandas dan ia tidak ingin mengubah cita rasa di lidahnya hanya karena tatapan Jungkook; menelanjangi dan penuh pertanyaan samar.

Jungkook berdeham pelan, mengisi gelas bening tingginya dengan air mineral sebelum ia lahap dalam sekali teguk. "Kau masih _part time_ di kafe Yoongi-hyung?" – _ssi_ sudah lama Jungkook tanggalkan untuk nama pria Min itu; seorang manajer di sebuah kafe tempat Taehyung bekerja dan kali pertama Jungkook bertemu adalah ketika SMA, dulu, gurat-gurat tipikal seorang pria galak namun menyimpan sifat peduli yang tinggi (terutama untuk Taehyung. Jungkook ingat bagaimana Yoongi menginterogasinya begitu ia datang ke kafe sambil mengenalkan diri sebagai pacar, astaga).

Kening berkerut, dua sekon selanjutnya, Taehyung mendongak. "Kau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?"

Bahu Jungkook mengedik. "Hanya memastikan,"

"Kalau kau berpikir aku akan keluar, tidak." Keputusan mutlak. "Untuk saat ini, mungkin."

"Tidak kepikiran sampai sana,"

"Tetap saja, pertanyaanmu aneh,"

"Salah ya, kalau aku cemas dengan pacar sendiri,"

Taehyung tersedak, lapisan daging di sumpitnya terlepas lantas mengotori sisi piring. Sumpitnya lekas menyisikan daging ke bagian tengah, sedikit gemetar karena rasa gatal di bagian tenggorokan. Ia masih terbatuk, Jungkook menyerahkan segelas mineral yang langsung Taehyung ambil lalu menegaknya sampai kandas tak bersisa.

"Iya, iya, aku memang pacar yang perhatian. Jangan menangis seperti itu, _aigoo_ ," alih-alih menenangkan, sebelah tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengusap sudut mata Taehyung yang berair.

" _Stop it_ ," kilah Taehyung, menepis lengan Jungkook. "Melihatmu _cheessy_ seperti ini, _ew_. _Kinda creepy_."

"Bilang saja kalau senang,"

"Mimpi sana,"

"Cih, bertingkah imut apa susahnya, sih." Gelas dan mangkuk termasuk piring yang kotor Jungkook tumpuk, sebelum kemudian ia berdiri dan membawanya dengan satu tangan. Jemari lainnya yang bebas sulit sekali diam dan ia larikan pada helai rambut Taehyung yang jatuh; mengacak puncak kepalanya gemas. "Cepat bersihkan lalu tidur. Jam berapa jadwal pertamamu besok?"

"Setengah sepuluh,"

"Enak, bisa bangun siang,"

" _Of course_ , jadwalku selalu bagus."

Sentilan kecil pada pucuk hidung, Taehyung mengaduh. "Aku tahu kau itu mahasiswa jurusan yang lebih mengutamakan bahasa asing, tapi gunakan bahasa Korea kalau di sini,"

" _Yada_." Oh, lihat bagaimana lidah Taehyung bermain dengan logat yang sempurna, membuat iri saja. "Aku ini seorang _poliglot_ , kau tahu,"

"Tahu kok." Jungkook menunduk, kali kesekian untuk hari ini dan pemuda itu menyukainya. Ia merasakan perisa bubuk merica, bercampur aroma wijen dan saus _teriyaki_ yang berkumpul di permukaan ujung lidah; tepat ketika bibir keduanya bertemu dalam satu kecupan kecil. "Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur, _Ma cherie_."

" _Zut!_ Dasar pria oportunis!"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu tidak acuh.

Taehyung menepuk kening. "Dan aku bukan anak kecil, _Mon cher._ "

* * *

 **~O.O~**

* * *

"Sori, barusan bilang apa?"

Senior satunya itu terkenal dengan nama Byun Baekhyun. Tipikal ketua himpunan yang _easy going_ , supel, memiliki senyum yang seringkali orang bilang mirip seperti Kim Taehyung, penuh dengan ide cemerlang, tetapi agak galak. _Well_ , orang-orang menyebutnya tegas tapi Taehyung memberikan sedikit pengecualian. Dan semua berawal ketika Ketua Byun itu—tanpa ada angin bahkan konfirmasi—mampir sebelum kelas kuliah terakhir Taehyung dimulai dan memberinya serentetan ultimatum.

Sorot mata Baekhyung ramah, senyumnya manis, tapi Taehyung sadar bahwa mimik pemuda itu terlalu jelas menampilkan dusta dan banyak maunya.

"Kim Taehyung," katanya, "koordinator acara pentas seni tahun ini. Minggu depan akan diadakan rapat khusus pertama dan kau harus menyiapkan progres—"

"Woah, woah, tunggu sebentar _sunbae_ ," sela Taehyung, mengangkat tangan sejajar dengan dada. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa mengisi _form_ pendaftaran sebagai koordinator."

"Memang tidak ada," balas Baekhyun lugas, selugas bagaimana dia menarik selembar kertas dari _clear file_ yang sebelumnya tidak Taehyung sadari kalau seniornya itu datang dengan setumpuk dokumen setebal diktat. Kertas itu digeser hingga berhadapan dengan Taehyung, meluncur di sepanjang permukaan meja layaknya surat pengunduran diri. "Tapi ini keputusan ketua pelaksana dan beberapa petinggi lainnya, yah, aku menyebutnya seperti itu,"

Nama Kim Taehyung tercetak dengan apik. Lengkap bersama gelar posisi, sederet pemberitahuan dan amanat singkat, berserta tiga bubuh tanda tangan dan Byun Baekhyun termasuk di dalamnya. Taehyung merasa perutnya terlilit keras, ia mual.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak sekali dan tidak, ini bukan candaan Kim Taehyung," Baekhyun seakan tahu jalan pikirannya. Sial. "Tapi tidak ada orang yang cocok di posisi ini selain kau,"

Dengusan sebal. "Itu hanya kata-kata klise agar aku merasa bangga dan menerima peran ini begitu saja,"

" _Well,_ memang benar, sih," sahut Baekhyun, lalu terkekeh polos, _astaga._ "Tapi dari awal aku memang berniat memberikan posisi ini untukmu, Tae. Ditambah lagi ada orang yang merekomendasikanmu dan, _voila!_ Para petinggi setuju." Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, nadanya dibuat agak berbisik. "Kau punya bakat dalam hal ini. Ide-idemu tidak pernah meleset."

"Siapa?"

Sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Yang merekomendasikan namaku,"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Taehyung, asal. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak buahku, Oh Sehun. Dia punya analisis yang tajam soal orang-orang di sekitarnya."

 _Brengsek._

"Begini," Taehyung berdeham, dua lengannya ia tumpu dengan gestur resmi dan formal. "Soal pentas seni itu, aku mau saja bantu. Tapi tidak sebagai koordinator, tidak juga hal lainnya yang punya hubungan langsung dengan orang yang _sunbae_ sebut sebagai petinggi itu. Tidak dan terima kasih. _Sunbae_ pasti tahu aku tipe orang yang lebih senang diperintah daripada memerintah. Gaya pemimpin tidak cocok untukku."

Baekhyun bersiul. "Lihat si pesimis di depanku ini,"

"Yang aku bilang ini jujur, bukan pesimis,"

"Tapi kau sudah mundur sebelum mencoba,"

Taehyung menggigit mulut bagian dalam. _Tuh kan._

"Jangan beri aku alasan yang klise, Tae. Jangan." Baekhyun berdiri, selintas mengerling ke arah selembar kertas mandat mutlak di hadapan juniornya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Rapat dimulai jam tiga sore, lusa. Nah, aku pergi dulu."

Bedebah.

* * *

 **~O.O~**

* * *

Tapi bohong adanya kalau Taehyung tidak merasa bangga. Meski hanya setitik, secuil dari rasa enggan dan segala kecemasan yang merayap sebelum ia mencoba. Baekhyun benar soal ia yang lebih dulu mundur sebelum benar-benar terjun ke dalamnya. Yoongi pernah bilang delapan puluh persen manusia sukses karena mereka berani menerima risiko akan kegagalan, sedangkan sisanya terlalu banyak memikirkan kegagalan-kegalalan yang terjadi. Taehyung tidak ingin memosisikan diri untuk opsi kedua, tetapi prasangka itu datangnya seperti ayam. Jauh dari tata krama dan mampir seenaknya. Sekalipun Taehyung meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa melakukannya (juga karena paksaan) rasa ragu itu akan selalu muncul.

Meskipun kini, Taehyung tahu kata mundur mustahil baginya. Ultimatum Baekhyun sulit ia tolak dan seniornya itu memang orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah Taehyung temui.

"Bagaimana, _oppa_?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Taehyung berhenti, memutar arah sebelum berpikir untuk memilih tempat persembunyian di balik jejeran lemari loker, jauh dari koridor yang tidak sepi, jauh dari sosok Jeon Jungkook yang kebetulan tertangkap sudut matanya. Dia tidak seorang diri, dua gadis yang tidak Taehyung kenal ikut menemani. Salah satunya berwajah tirus dengan riasan tebal, sedang satunya lagi begitu feminim tetapi picik.

"Ikut karaoke dengan kami," si gadis tirus menyahut malu-malu. "Ada teman satu kelas _oppa_ yang ikut dan meminta kami agar ajak _oppa_."

Ew, Taehyung mau muntah rasanya.

"Sebentar saja kok, kami akan ambil jam—"

"Sayang sekali, hari ini aku sibuk." Tali ransel ditarik hingga menyampir pada bahu. "Kucing pacarku sedang bermasalah, jadi aku diminta ke dokter hewan hari ini. Dan kalau bertanya untuk lain hari, sepertinya tidak bisa juga. Sudah, ya."

Oh, Tuhan. Taehyung tidak sempat mendengar apa yang dikatakan dua gadis tadi setelahnya, tidak juga menunggu sampai Jungkook benar-benar berlalu. Kakinya spontan berlari ke arah berlawanan, sedikit was-was jika Jungkook memergokinya dengan telak. Ia berhenti di pintu gerbang utama, napasnya agak tersengal sedangkan tangan sibuk meraih ponsel dari saku parka. Layar digeser dan kunci terbuka, aplikasi kamera ditekannya dengan panik dan sengaja Taehyung pindahkan ke bagian kamera depan. Seluruh wajahnya terpampang dengan jelas.

 _Dorogoy_ , mukanya bak kepiting rebus.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **glossarium :**

1\. Yada : tidak dalam bahasa Jepang

2\. Zut : semacam _heck_ atau _damn_ dalam bahasa Perancis.

3\. Ma Cherie dan Mon Cher : _dear_ dalam bahasa Perancis

4\. Dorogoy : _dear_ dalam bahasa Rusia

.

 **a/n :** Haiii :")) sebelumnya, saya kelupaan buat _crossposted_ di ffn dan duluan _post_ wattpad. _Well_ , kalau masih ada yang inget sama fanfiksi _Deal?_ maka ini sekuel (ceritanya). Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan bacaa /o/


End file.
